I'm all yours
by Gee Dare
Summary: It's an AU and Blair Waldorf is the self-proclaimed queen of Mystic Falls whereas, Damon Salvatore is the man with some deep dark secrets whose only reason for existence is a certain Blair Waldorf who has a deep, dark and powerful past and her own weakness, her friends...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a complete AU, i got inspired by all the GG and VD crossovers and honestly speaking Blair Waldorf and Damon Salvatore are my favourite characters in the whole tv universe so of course i would love to write something including them together. Am kinda obsessed with Blair Waldorf. I just hope you guys love reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it, thank you :)**

**And before we start on the story i would like to tell you guys that all the characters live in Mystic Falls and are very close to each other.**

* * *

"Have you heard that bitch Serena is back?" Caroline screamed in her high pitch voice which made Blair pinch her nose and keep her phone far from her ear. Caroline was always like that in excitement and anxiety, no scrap that Caroline was always like that no reason needed and Blair had to roll her eyes at her blonde friend who may be a pretty good in every other things but a bit short on the brain department.

"Yes, C it's not an important news and besides it's already been a week since she came back. What's important is WE have a party to start and YOU are already late, so if you don't wanna be alone for the rest of the year i suggest you bring your dumb ass out here and help me SOON" and at that Blair disconnected the line feeling a bit unsettled.

Of course Blair Waldorf knew that her blonde ex-best-friend was back from wherever she went and as much as she wanted to ignore the news she couldn't just forget her feelings. Serena Van der woodsen had been her best-friend since they were kids and once upon a time they were inseparable until Nate happened. She didn't even want to think about the guy, he had broken her heart by sleeping with her best friend when they were still dating and professed her love for the said ex-best-friend when suddenly she decided to run away and leave Blair alone to take care of the mess that she had created. She was thankful of having friends like Caroline, Tyler and Matt. Hell, even Chuck Bass, Bonnie Bennet and Elena Gilbert had supported her which was saying a big thing as Chuck Bass being off course the notorious womanizer and the said ex-boyfriends best-friend, Bonnie being Bonnie and keeping to herself and Elena only and Elena because of Serena as both the girls well Serena-fucking-van der woodsen's best-friend as the blonde beauty has professed and even if they didn't like it the two brunettes were always at odds with each other. But both Blair and Elena always knew they would have been great friends had their been no Serena because of their evident likeness towards each other, which theory had been proven right lately.

Blair was disturbed from her thoughts by the doorbell.

"Hey gorge, how you doin?" Tyler winked at Blair in the doorstep.

"Hi, Blair everything ready, we brought the setups" Matt entered the house enveloping Blair in a huge hug. Leave it to Matt to make you forget all your worries. Blair smiled at her friend gratefully, "Thank you so much Mattie, i don't know what i would have done without you."

"Hey, am still here" Tyler chipped in.

"Of course Ty, how can i forget you" Blair hugged her best friend happily.

"Really, thank you guys" Blair said focusing on both the young men.

"It's really nothing, B" Matt replied shyly.

"Yea, what are friends for. Now, let's get this party started."

It was the party Blair and her friends planned to mark the starting of their junior year in high school. The teenagers of the town were all excited to be on the party but of course as it was organized by Queen Blair Waldorf of Mystic Falls only chosen and important families were invited on the party.

"Blair, the party is amazing. Congratulations" Elena said looking a bit guilty.

"Err.. thanks what happened? why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sorry B, I threatened Elena to not, but she invited Serena" Bonnie replied apologetically.

"What? Why? I thought we were becoming friends, why would you do that?"

"Sooooo sorry B, but it was Serena and she really looked hurt and sorry and I felt kind of pitiful for her and before i knew what i was doing i invited her here. Am really sorry B, please don't get mad at me."

Blair would have taken Elena down then and there if it wouldn't for her pleading tone and tearful eyes. Blair knew Elena really was sorry and she couldn't lose her after everything that they went through together. Blair sighed,

"Okay, i forgive you but only for once. You made a mistake you clear it, remember."

Elena nodded with a huge smile and hugged Blair, "Love you, B"

"Love you too, E. Now go have fun, I have guests to attend to."

"You girls seem to have made a lot of progress" Chuck entered the group resting his eyes at Elena with his signature smirk and Elena blushed under his gaze.

Blair rolled her eyes at them and went to chat with other guests. Bonnie also left her two friends who were staring at each other intently. Chuck and Elena always had that effect on other people when they were together. The two had hooked up with each other after Serena left the town suddenly leaving a broken Elena. Chuck had repaired the broken brunette, shockingly falling in love with her and they have been inseparable since them. The bad boy and the good girl had found their way to each other.

"Wow, the two really irk you don't they, it's weird to see Chuck Bass falling for Elena Gilbert" Mused Tyler who was suddenly at Blair's side.

"Or Elena Gilbert falling for Chuck Bass" Matt added. The two boys were gazing intently at the odd brunette couple. Blair rolled her eyes,

"Don't you guys have anything else to do than muse about how the bad boy got the good girl"

"Well, I for once have a good idea. How about a dance Ms Waldorf?" Tyler held his hand out for Blair which she took willingly.

"See you later, Mattie" Blair grinned at Matt.

"Do me a favour, save me the next dance" Matt replied and Blair nodded with a huge grin.

"We have a problem" Caroline came rushing at Matt's side, "Serena's here" Matt raised his eyebrows, "with Dan" Bonnie added gravely. Matt looked at Elena who was busy with Chuck, "And it looked like they were together" Caroline said.

"What? Dan and Serena" Matt asked unbelievably. It was not just that Dan and Serena were completely opposite of each other but also that Dan was Elena's ex-boyfriend, for whom they knew Elena still had deep feelings even though she was literally in love with Chuck.

"But didn't Dan leave Elena for his best-friend, what's-her-name Vanessa Abram?" Matt asked confused.

"He did. But you know Serena, it's not the first relationship she has broken for her own benefit, am just scared about Elena. Vanessa was okay for her, she didn't know the girl much but Serena is her best-friend, this could ruin her." Bonnie felt bad for her friend. She had always preferred Elena among all her friends, they may not be closely bonded like Blair and Caroline, Matt and Tyler. But Elena was the only close friend she had.

"Well, atleast she has Chuck. I bet he can kick some ass if Serena bothers Elena" Caroline was very excited about the idea of Serena's ass getting kicked out. Caroline never liked Serena even a bit, the reason being Serena stealing all the focus from her friend Blair. Caroline always cared about Blair much more than anything else in the world and Caroline knew that in some strange way Blair did it too, even though she never said it aloud. But Blair's action spoke larger than her words. Caroline loved Blair for everything that she was and likewise hated Serena for everything the blonde was. According to Caroline Serena was only an obstacle in the way of her and Blair's friendship and she was quite relieved to get rid of the leggy blonde. Matt and Tyler both felt the same emotions as Caroline. The two boys never really liked the blonde and preferred staying as far away from her as possible.

"I have to warn Chuck" Bonnie quickly went to the brunette couple.

"So what are we gonna do?" Caroline raised her eyebrows at Matt.

"You find Nate and take care of this Serena problem, Tyler and I will keep Blair occupied in the meantime."

"But that's not fair, I don't even wanna look at that bitch forget talking to her." Caroline whined.

"You don't have to do anything just unleash the stray Nate out at Serena and I bet you she'll be running out of the party as far as she can get." Matt said with a grin.

"Wow, Mattie I never knew you were so good at this."

"Well, I am very close to Blair Waldorf you know" Matt winked at Caroline and Caroline laughed and left him to look out for Nate.

Nathaniel Archibald used to be the golden boy and everyone's best friend but since some certain leggy blonde left him alone pining for her, all his glory was faded and what was left was a heartbroken guy. Others may think that after a year of non-dating he still waits for the blonde to come back but the return of Serena didn't do anything more to him than open the wound that he had tried to conceal for a long time.

No, Nathaniel Archibald was not in love with Serena Vanderwoodsen anymore, he had already realized that she was not the love of his life as he had dreamed her of being all those years, but the biggest mistake of his life. So, when Serena had came to see him as soon as she entered the town Nate had nothing but bitter words and an angry feeling for her. The anger not because she left him and his love as others may think it was but because she ruined everything in his life before leaving, the most important part of his life, Blair Waldorf.

Yes, Nathaniel Archibald regretted cheating on Blair Waldorf even though he would never admit it because Blair was right he was a weak person who couldn't handle real feelings. That was why instead of staying loyal to his girlfriend he cheated on her with her best-friend whom he fantasized about and it was too late when he found out that the feelings he had for Serena were only on his head whereas the one he had for Blair was etched in his heart.

And now as he knows it, he also knows its too late for them, Blair has already moved on from him and he won't be surprised to see her with either Matt or Tyler because both the guys love her. And Nate was jealous of them both because, both the guys had her with them in a way that he never had. But he knew it was his own mistake and he had himself to blame. Serena was just a fuel to his drunken desire and he thought if she wasn't there maybe he would have even done it with Caroline. But he knew Caroline would never have done it to Blair. Heck, not even Bonnie or even Elena would have done that to Blair. But it was Serena and even though she said she didn't, she always wanted what other people had and that other people mainly was Blair Waldorf her best-friend.

"Hey, Nate, you alright there?" Caroline asked perkily taking Nate out of his thoughts.

"Fine, what's wrong?" Nate replied in a worried tone. He knew when Caroline spoke to him there must be something wrong because the girl basically hated him and was very much happy to reveal her emotions to him after his and Blair's break-up without any problem.

"Nothing much just a certain bitch named Serena thought of joining in the party and it wouldn't have bothered us much because we've been avoiding her for what seems like ages and it wouldn't be too difficult for us today. But, she decided to bring a guest with her." Nate raised his eyebrow in question.

"Dan Humphrey" Caroline ended. Nate furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He wasn't shocked by Serena entering with a plus one but it being Dan was what shocked him. Dan was his best-friend and knew what the blonde had done to him and how much he despised her. So, his mere association with the blonde made Nate angry,

"Don't worry i'll get rid of them both." And then he stormed out to the way Caroline pointed.

Blair was having a great time dancing with Tyler and then Matt and Tyler again when her mother called out. Blair was a bit surprised to see her mother out there, as her mother Eleanor Waldorf mostly lived in New York, the city of fashion, after her divorce as she was a designer.

Blair was left with her father Harold and his boyfriend Roman because she didn't want to leave the town. As much as the city excited her, Blair always knew she was made for Mystic Falls and this was where she was going to live the rest of her life. But her dad and Roman mostly lived in Paris and Blair was left alone with her maid Dorota.

That was why she was close to Matt because both were abandoned by their parents, and even though Blair's parents visited her sometime Matt's parents had left him with nothing. And the evil bitch Blair Waldorf who had teased him as a kid for being poor, after she saw him begging his mother not to leave him for another man had hugged him and taken care of a broken Matt Donovan. Blair had given him a shelter after Matt's mother left him, his father died long time ago living him all alone in the world with only a certain Blair Waldorf to look after him. And a small Blair did look after him, she made sure Matt was safe by sharing her life with him, she made her dad Harold take care of his family property which his parents had destroyed. Taking care of the little Matt had given the Blair who became hard after her parent's divorce and departure, a reason to laugh and cry and live. Since then Matt and Blair were tied with each other by a bond they both didn't even seem to understand.

"Mother, what're you doing here? I thought you were in London for the fashion week."

""Well, Blair I couldn't miss my daughter's wonderful party, can I?" Before Blair could open her mouth Eleanor added, "I wanted you to meet someone."

And then Blair looked at her mother's side and saw one of the most handsome creature, Blair stopped breathing as she took in his face. It was the most beautiful face she had ever seen and those eyes it was as blue as the sky and Blair felt like she was drowning on them until she was jolted by his voice,

"Hello, i'm Damon Salvatore"

* * *

**Please do send your reviews. i was quite excited to write this fic and i really hope you enjoyed reading it. there's more to come am just writing them...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, i'm Damon Salvatore"

Blair was enthralled by his husky voice. And realizing that she might be gawking at this handsome stranger which would not look good for her reputation. She cleared her throat and giving a societal smile she took the hand he offered and replied,

"Blair Waldorf"

It was just two words that she uttered and Damon could already feel himself falling deep into her and how could he not? she was the girl for whom he literally waited for hundreds of year. And now she was finally standing in front of him in all her beauty and magnificence. He looked at her doe-eyes, the same ones he had been dreaming about his whole immortal life, her bow shaped lips he fantasized kissing every time, her beautiful brown locks he loved digging his hands on his dreams and it took all the power he had to not take those lips by his, running his fingers through her hair while gazing at those beautiful brown eyes.

Eleanor not noticing the tension between the two of them continued,

"Damon is back from Europe and plans living in Mystic Falls, isn't that great? and I have asked him to model for my new men's brand. Don't you think he'll be great darling." Blair finally broke her gaze and replied,

"Oh, he'll be great mother" giving a polite smile at her mother.

"Thank you for the compliment Ms Waldorf" Damon said catching her eyes again. Blair gave him a small smile tugging the strings of Damon's heart.

"Oh, you can call me Blair"

"Blair dear, Damon here knows no one in the town as the Salvatore's left their mansion a long time ago and his uncle seems to be very unsociable. So i thought why don't you keep him company and introduce him to people around so he can mesh well with the life in this town."

"Of course mother, i would love to help Mr Salvatore get along in this town."

"Oh, you can call me Damon" Both of them looked into each others eyes.

"Blair, you don't mind me leaving him with you, do you?"

"Not at all mother, not at all."

And then Eleanor disappeared in the crowd.

"So, Blair. Can i have this dance?" Blair tried to raise her hand suddenly realising that they were still holding his. She blushed at the realization.

Damon felt his heart flip when he saw her blush. She looked more beautiful in the bright light with her hair beautifully made in intricate design. Her lips were red as they used to be all those years ago, her skin as pale as it was the last time he saw her with a hint of redness due to blushing. But, she was different from her as he could hear her heartbeat, her pulse rate. He could smell her blood and it was much more magical than it used to be when she used to be immortal.

She had just met him and it felt like she knew from eternity which amazed as well as terrified Blair. She never felt this pull with anyone else. He was very different, and as she danced with him, she felt so in tune with him her feet matching his, his movement matching hers and it was magical for her, it was like a dream come true, like she was supposed to be in his arms. She was not even this in tune with Matt or Tyler and she had danced all her life with them. But with Damon she felt like he was her other half that fit her perfectly and they can dance with each other eternally.

Blair came out of her hazy mind as soon as the music stopped to look around the room. She caught Matt's eyes who was looking at her with a concern in his face and Blair gave him a small smile and nodded at him to tell him that she was fine. Matt understood her and gave her a huge grin and continued his talk with Caroline and Tyler whatever discussion they were having.

Damon saw this small exchange, "Your boyfriend seems to care a lot about you", Blair noticed a dark tone in his voice but refused to acknowledge it,

"Matt, he's not my boyfriend, he's just close to me" Damon was confused by her answer as it didn't actually gave light to the relationship of Blair with the guy whose eyes seemed to be fixed into her. As he looked at the guy he also saw another pair of eyes burning into Blair,

"What about him?" he asked pointing at the other guy.

"Oh, that's Tyler he's my best-friend. On other thought, why not i introduce you to them. If you wanna survive longer in this town then they are the people you should know." Blair took Damon's hand and guided him through the crowd towards her friend's.

"Guys, this is Damon Salvatore, he's new in town and is here to stay. And, Damon these are my friend's Tyler Lockwood 'the hunk, the lady killer', he's the most popular guy among ladies, of course" Tyler winked at Blair and shook hands with Damon, "Welcome to Mystic Falls, i bet you'll enjoy coming here" Damon nodded at him.

"Matt Donovan, 'the most perfect guy on Mystic Falls', everybody loves him" Matt smiled and took Damon's hand and nodded at him, "good to see you, hope you're having fun" Damon replied, "I am actually" and smiled at the nice looking guy.

"Caroline Forbes, she's 'Mystic Falls barbie doll', she's the most pretty and popular girl out here", Caroline took Damon's hand in both her hands and cooed, "Damon, you are the most gorgeous guy i've ever seen, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Well i don't" Damon replied looking back at Blair who blushed under his gaze. Fortunately for her, Bonnie and the brunette couple decided to join them at the same time,

"Hey Blair, who's your new man" Chuck raised his eyebrows at Blair with his signature smirk,

"Umm.. Damon this is Chuck Bass and his girlfriend Elena Gilbert, they are 'the Brangelina of Mystic Falls', the most oddest at the same time beautiful couple" Chuck and Elena both nodded at Damon

"And this is Bonnie Bennett" Bonnie and Damon shook hands with each other. Damon felt an electricity when touching Bonnie and recognized who this girl was, a witch. Bonnie also felt the strangeness but couldn't quite point out what it meant.

"And guys, this is Damon Salvatore. Mystic Fall's new resident" Blair ended. "Welcome to Mystic Falls" all three of them said at the same time and Chuck and Elena giggled together looking into each other eyes, as usual.

"B, the party was awesome as always but Chuck and I have other plans so, we will be going now. I'll call you later." Elena hugged Blair with a huge grin on her face.

"I'll see you at school on Monday Blair. Have fun fellows." Chuck waved his hand at his friends and took off with Elena wrapped in his arms. "Bye guys" Elena waved at them before disappearing into the crowd.

"Wow, are they always like that" Damon asked.

"Trust me, that was the best behaviour they showed in a long time" Caroline replied.

"Yea, most of the time they irk anyone around them by their 'can't keep our hands off each other' attitude." Tyler added. Matt laughed,

"And what about 'we're so into each other that we don't care if others laugh or cry, live or die' attitude", Bonnie chimed in,

"And 'we don't give a damn about what you're saying, coz we're gazing at each other'" and the gang burst into laughter.

"Guys, leave them alone" Blair shouted at them, "you guys act so immature sometimes"

"So, what are your plans for this weekend" Damon asked Blair.

"Oh, Mattie and I are going to our beach house to relax with Caroline"

"Oh" Damon looked disappointed so Blair added, "But, Tyler will be here as he's not allowed to leave town, why don't you guys hang out with each other. What do you think, Ty?"

"I'd love to. Honestly speaking I was scared how will i spend a whole weekend without these guys and the lovebirds are not really fun to hang out with whereas, our Bonnie out here does not really comes out of her shell without Elena. So, it'll be fun having someone to spend time with. Do you play snooker?" Tyler asked Damon

"Yea" Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"Then it's done dude, we're hanging together this weekend" Tyler said excitedly and all of them started making plans for the weekend whereas, Damon and Blair kept giving each other those mysterious stares.

The party went for the whole night and Blair was exhausted when the last guest left. Matt took an asleep Blair from the couch and put her in her bed. In his tired haze he didn't even feel the shadow behind him when he closed the door. The shadow hovered above Blair.

"Its been a long time Blair. I've missed you. Don't worry we'll meet soon and we'll fall in love all over again. And this time, i'm not going to loose you, EVER" The shadow bent down and kissed Blair on her lips.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think. Please send your reviews. It'll mean a lot to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Its been a long time Blair. I've missed you. Don't worry we'll meet soon and we'll fall in love all over again. And this time, i'm not going to loose you, EVER"**

* * *

It was first day of their Junior year at Mystic Falls High and Blair Waldorf, the Queen B of Mystic Falls was already on the school ground when she suddenly felt a presence behind her.

"Excuse me", the voice was strong yet gentle, rough yet humble. Blair was enthralled by it and when she turned around she saw one of the most intriguing eyes, they were blue green in color. The guy with those eyes was also very attractive with a well sculptured face. He had a very honest and pure eyes, something about which reminded her of Matt.

"Hello, i'm Stefan Salvatore" He said in a very gentle tone.

"Hi, Blair Waldorf. Are you by any chance related to Damon Salvatore?" Blair asked noticing something changing in his demeanor on hearing Damon's name. But, before Blair could recognize the emotion, it soon disappeared from his face.

"Yes, he is my brother."

"Oh, funny Damon never told me he had one" Blair mused,

"He doesn't know about my presence. It's a surprise."

"But you're brother's how could he not know where you are?" Blair raised her eyebrows at him.

"It's been a long time since we had a talk with each other. One gets busy with their own life and Damon you know is a very busy man."

"Anyways, as you are new to the school and the brother of Damon, i would love to help you out with anything you want." Blair smiled at Stefan and Stefan felt like a young boy again who fell in love with the same girl standing infront of him.

"Thank you. It was really nice of you Ms Waldorf."

"Please, do call me Blair, Stefan. We study in the same school and definitely belong to same age group after all." Blair said rolling her eyes. The Salvatore brothers seemed to be very formal and normally, Blair would love gentlemanly behaviour but today was not a normal day for her. It was the first day of Junior High and Serena's return to Mystic Falls High and Blair was a bit nervous about the changes it will create in their lives.

Her gang was waiting for her in the front wall and Blair guided Stefan towards them and introduced him to her group which included a very excited Caroline who couldn't help yelping and bouncing all the time, a completely bored Tyler who asked Stefan if he could entertain them for which he got a glare and got punched in his abs by Blair, a very quiet Matt who Stefan noted was watching Blair very intently and it twisted his stomach a lot as Matt seemed to be a very nice guy someone the old Blair would have kept for her, a very scared Bonnie who didn't even utter a word after she knew he was Damon's brother which made Stefan raise his eyebrows but he forgot about her as quickly as his focus was on Blair only, two very into each other Chuck and Elena who couldn't keep their eyes as well as hands off each other. Stefan noted Elena's familiar features, it reminded him of Katherine.

A scene came into Stefan's memory where a very distraught Katherine blamed Stefan for her sister's death. Her sister, Blair. Stefan cringed at those memories. If he hadn't done what he did the real Blair would still be with them, but he wanted her all for himself.

"So, can i see your schedule?" Blair asked Stefan at the hallway before class.

"Uh yes." Stefan handed his schedule to Blair who compared it to hers.

"Well, you share three classes with me and Mattie, two with Tyler and Caroline, one with Bonnie and none with Chuck and Elena together. You're lucky" Blair flashed a brilliant smile making Stefan's heart leap. " i have two with them" Blair added with an eye roll to which Stefan laughed heartily. This girl might dress or act differently but she is everything his Blair was. And then Stefan realized, she was _his Blair_.

Stefan sat with their group on lunch. It was going in a normal way with Caroline's non-stop talking which Bonnie listened to quietly, Tyler and Matt's bromance, Chuck and Elena's romance but Stefan's focus was on Blair who he found out was funny, intelligent, bitchy, classy, spoiled and perfect just like she used to be once upon a time. But the group stopped talking and stared suddenly at him when a shadow fell behind Stefan and Stefan turned to look at the new intruder.

She was a beautiful girl with long blonde hair, big blue eyes, great figure and long legs. But something about her gave Stefan an unsettling feeling. And looking back at the expression in others face he realized this girl was trouble in paradise.

"Hey guys, how are you all? Its been a long time since i saw you all. B, you look great and who's this handsome stranger with you." She gazed at Stefan with her brilliant smile which made Stefan cringe inside. This girl was a real trouble.

"Why S, do you want a piece of him too?" The girl looked hurt by Blair's comment.

"Common B, I was just trying to be social and i already said sorry about that a thousand time. Please forgive me"

"Whatever, S" Blair rolled her eyes at the pleading girl.

"S, i think you should leave us all alone. We don't want to talk with you." Elena said in an uninterested tone.

"But, i was just trying to catch up with my best-friends" The girl tried to control her tears.

"Are you blind, don't you see. They don't want to talk" Caroline chipped in an annoyed tone.

"But..."

"GO AWAY, S. We don't want you near anyone of us" Elena shouted at the girl who ran away from the group crying.

A guy came forward to glare at them and said harshly, "You guys are just plain mean"

"Yea, sorry Dan we don't belong to your category of people who stab each other in the back with their million dollar smile." Blair retorted at him.

Dan turned away from the group running into another guy who looked confused at the situation.

"What happened?"

"What happened is your best-friend thinks that we are mean because apparently Serena is some sort of goddess he worships and no one should make her feel guilty even though she is the culprit." Elena sounded hurt and angry and Chuck tried to soothe her.

"Why don't you join us Archibald as your group seems to have fled. And after what happened i don't think either Dan or Serena will be back" Blair offered him a smile, to which he nodded thankfully and brought a chair to join their table sitting between Bonnie and Stefan.

"Thanks Blair, it was really suffocating to sit with them"

"Stefan, this is Nate, Nathaniel Archibald and Nate, this is Stefan. He's Damon's brother" Nate looked confused. "Damon you know the guy you hung out along with Tyler this weekend" Blair added a bit irritated.

"Aaah.. Damon Salvatore. I don't remember him saying anything about his brother though but anyways, welcome to Mystic Falls High man" Nate said giving Stefan a manly hug.

"Nathaniel, good to see you back on the group. I suppose your so-called best-friend is not giving you enough scare with his new obsession." Chuck smirked at Nate and Nate laughed at him.

"I was just with them because Caroline thought it would distract them from you guys but i guess it didn't help much."

"What are you saying it worked great. We had an amazing party all thanks to me" Caroline chirped happily.

"I thought i was the one who lost few precious days of my life making sure they don't create trouble. How come you get all the credit" Nate retorted.

"Duh, it was my idea."

"Actually C, i think you forgot it was my idea and Nate man, we owe you" Matt said sincerely and Caroline scoffed at him.

"It's alright man. We are friends after all, right?" Nate looked around at his friends.

"Yea, you wish" Caroline murmured loudly.

Blair rolled her eyes at her friends and said, "Of course we are friends Nate." Blair smiled at Nate and Nate sighed with relief and a huge smile.

Their school day went without a hitch after that. Stefan notice he had two classes with the crazy girl Serena and was thankful he had Caroline to give him company at one and Blair to distract him at the last one. Though, Serena did try to catch his eyes, Stefan just avoided her. He had learned from the other student that Serena was a sucker for new and handsome guys and according to some of them he was her new target. So, apparently this Dan guy didn't mean anything to her. Stefan seriously couldn't understand girls like Serena but she did remind him of someone else, Katherine.

After saying goodbye to her friends as the guys had practice session, Caroline was busy with her new sophomore followers, Bonnie was missing as usual and Chuck and Elena were just... Chuck and Elena, Blair walked to her car with only Stefan beside her. Normally, Matt and Tyler walked with her as Tyler's car was always parked on her side and Matt always went home with her. But the guys had extra practice today because of the holidays and other's were busy on their own so Stefan volunteered to walk with her, her car always parked on the last rows, they had plenty of distance to cover. They were in a deep conversation when Blair saw a tall, greek-god-good-looking guy with eyes as blue as the sky leaning on her car with his handsome figure and signature smirk plastered in his perfectly sculptured face, making him look all the more irresistible. Blair had to catch her breath at his breathtaking sight.

"Damon"

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please, do comment. Your reviews mean a lot and thank you so much for the reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Damon"

The name shocked Stefan and when he followed Blair's gaze he saw his dashing brother standing in front of him. It had been decades since the brothers last saw each other after Katherine's sudden disappearance. Damon still blamed Stefan for Blair's death and Katherine was the only reason the brothers kept in contact with each other.

"Blair, i see you already met my dear brother." Damon's gaze went from the very stunning Blair Waldorf to his own brother Stefan. He was a bit angry and a bit sad to see Stefan with Blair. It reminded him of the old days when Blair was as lively and free as a butterfly. She used to float around from one room to another teasing both Stefan and Damon an amused Katherine looking proudly at her sister.

They all used to be very close, always together, sharing each and everything. From the first time Damon saw Blair, it had always been her for him unlike Stefan whose feelings always went from Katherine to Blair and back. Damon knew it broke Katherine's heart all the time seeing Stefan follow Blair around like a lovesick puppy. But Blair was a free bird always flying around never stopping any moment, Damon was the lucky man who was able to ground her. But Stefan wanted Blair for himself which led to Blair's death and Damon could never forgive his brother for his actions.

Blair was a bit uncomfortable by the brothers gaze at each other. She can easily see that both were pissed-off to see each other.

"Umm.. yes, we have classes together. But, what are you doing here Damon? Stefan said you didn't even knew he was here and you never told us you had a brother." Blair asked Damon making him break his eye contact with Stefan to look back at Blair. She saw his features softened after looking at her and felt a small blush appear which was weird for her. She just met him once, how was he able to bring all these strange emotions inside her. She knew Matt all her life and even he was not able to bring out these emotions. What was happening with her?

"I'm actually here for you Blair. Tyler told me you were going home alone so I thought i'll give you a ride back and i haven't met my brother for a long time so i forgot to mention about him. Hello brother?" Damon smirked at Stefan who suddenly looked uncomfortable as if all the air was rushed out of him.

Blair looked at the two brothers quizzically, they looked like dark and white knights. Normally, Blair was more attracted towards the white knights with golden mane what with her relationships with Matt and Nate. But, there was something about Damon that made Blair more attracted towards him. He was like a dark angel just made for her with his piercing blue eyes, pale complexion and dark raven hair.

"Hello Damon, you really didn't have to come all the way out here i could have dropped Blair at her home."

"You would?" Damon questioned but before Stefan can answer he replied, "As much as i can gather from the looks, you were here to drop her at her car so that she could drive home safely. And now that you have done your share why don't you go back so that i can drop Blair home."

"ugh.. guys it's okay i can drive by myself am a good driver you know. And you guys met each other after so long you might have some catching up to do." Blair looked from one brother to other.

"No, it's not okay Blair. I am going to drive you home and Stefan here is going back to Salvatore mansion and freshen up so that i can go back and catch up with him." Damon said with a warning glance towards Stefan.

"Alright Blair i'll see you tomorrow at school." Stefan nodded at Blair and went off leaving a totally confused Blair.

"So, shall we" Damon opened his car doors alerting Blair from her daze.

"Umm.. I still have mine here and i'll need it too get to school tomorrow."

"Don't worry i already told Matt he'll bring it back."

"Wow, you really are getting well along with the guys, aren't you?" Blair asked amused. Mostly Matt and Tyler don't allow outsiders to get close to their group let alone Blair herself. Blair knew how much protective both the guys felt for her and after the Nate incident they had created a circle around her which she was not allowed to break. So, it amused Blair to see Damon talk casually to Matt who was the most protective one among her friends what with her relationship with him.

On the way to Blair's house, Damon asked Blair about her friends and Blair talked heartily about them. Damon noticed her eyes shine and her face animated at the mention of her friends. She told him how close they were as children, how growing up separated them with only Matt, Tyler and Caroline beside her and how they found their way back each other after an incident.

Blair didn't tell Damon about what happened and Damon never asked. Tyler had told him enough to know how her best-friend broke her heart sleeping with her boyfriend and abandoning her in the middle of the mess. Damon had already met the said ex-boyfriend and was amused as to how can a girl like Blair fall in for a guy like him when she had guys like Matt and Tyler running around her like puppies. He had also met her ex-best-friend whom he despised the first time he met her because of her easy ways and i-am-so-beautiful-i-can-do-or-say-anything attitude. He knew she was as much shallow as she was beautiful and all the golden beauty she possessed couldn't even hide it.

"So, the guys are throwing party this weekend, you coming." Blair really wanted him to come to the party, she still didn't know why she wanted but she did. When Damon nodded a yes Blair couldn't help the huge smile that formed on her face.

Damon noticed it and couldn't help the deep flutter inside him. She was heavenly and he was entranced by her beauty as always. She had the same brown doe-eyes with big eyelashes that shadowed her eyes making a halo, button-shaped nose that she pinched when irritated or disgusted, bow shaped lips that always looked ready to be kissed, long brown lock of hairs that she had held back with a headband so that it neatly ran back her shoulders in perfect curls that his finger etched to run through. She was a site of pure beauty even in her prim and proper dress-up which was completely different from how she used to dress.

Damon remembered watching Blair put her corset, Katherine binding the laces tightly and Damon gazing at her body hungrily. It always gained him a deadly glare from Katherine who was far more protective towards her sister than anyone else in the world. Even Damon himself could never compare himself to Katherine. Katherine was a beauty a picture perfect beauty herself what with her long brown hair, big brown eyes a copy of Blair's own. While, Katherine was cold, cruel and vindictive, Blair even though did manipulate but never told a lie, even though fed blood from others which was their nature but never killed a soul even when she was drained. While Katherine held a heart for Blair and Blair only, Blair kept on giving her heart randomly everywhere. But Blair did cared about Katherine which was why she had compelled Stefan into falling in love with her sister as Katherine had fallen for the younger Salvatore brother the moment she entered the Salvatore mansion.

Looking back at the past Damon cursed the day he introduced his brother to the love of his life. If his brother hadn't met Blair then he would've fallen for Katherine and not for Blair and Blair wouldn't have to compel him and all the problem wouldn't have been created and he would still have his old Blair with him, the one who loved him more than her own life.

Damon thanked the god he still had Blair with him even though she had no memories of them but he knew she'll soon have them, soon realize what he meant to her. And he'll make sure that this time he'll protect her from all those evils and have her by his side forever.

Blair thanked Damon for the ride home and after telling him to have a safe ride entered her own mansion. The Waldorf mansion was huge as its name and Blair always felt a sense of freedom inside it. Maybe that was the reason why she still lived inside the huge walls with only Matt and Dorota to give her company. She heard mumbling from the drawing room and went inside to find her mother in a deep conversation with someone who had his back faced towards her.

"Mother, i thought you went back to Paris, when did you return?"

"Blair honey, come meet Mr. Mikaelson" Eleanor called Blair forward with a wave of hand and Blair walked towards the center. "Mr. Mikaelson, this is my daughter Blair Waldorf."

The man rose out from his seat and faced Blair. Blair's breath got hitched in her throat. She could recognize those eyes anywhere, they were the ones that haunted her every night. The man extended his hands towards her, fixing his gaze on hers.

"Hello Ms. Waldorf, I'mNiklaus Mikaelson, you can call me Klaus. It's a real pleasure to finally meet you." He took her hand in his and kissed it holding her gaze.

* * *

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and i hope you like this chapter as well please do send your reviews it really gives a boost to write more :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello Ms. Waldorf, I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, you can call me Klaus. It's a real pleasure to finally meet you."

A jolt went through Blair's whole body when his hands found hers, a sudden realization seeping through her veins which she could not put place together as to what it really was. She only knew that whoever this person was, he was someone important in her life. When his lips touched the back of her hands, Blair felt the tingles run down through her whole body.

Suddenly, her thoughts was transported to another era and she saw the same man standing in front of her, a small smile forming in his mouth making him look breathtaking in his formal attire with cream double breasted tail-coat and light colored pantaloons, hair sleek, eyes piercing blue. He bowed at her and she bowed back and was surprised to see that she was wearing a beautiful ball-gown in creme color matching perfectly to his attire. Her hair was done in an intricate hairstyle and her face was completely flushed by his gaze. She felt powerful as well as weak at the same moment.

And then he held her hand out towards her, Blair smiled sweetly and took it. He guided her towards the ball-room with one hand at the centre of her back and the other holding her hand. And then they started waltzing, their movement perfectly matching each others, their eyes holding each others gaze. She felt losing herself in his gaze and then he bent down and kissed her neck in a seductive way. Blair couldn't help but gave herself away in his touch but suddenly something sharp touched the sensitive skin at the nape of her neck. Blair woke up from her trance, that's when she saw his teeths penetrating her skin. He was sucking her blood, taking her soul away from her and she heard her shrill cry and suddenly everything went blank.

"Miss Blair you not eat anything today and you faint. Ms Eleanor angry with you. Mr Niklaus wait for you. Mister Matt call you ,i tell, he worry about you." Blair heard Dorota as soon as her eyes fluttered open. She was still shocked by her dream even though she couldn't tell what the dream actually was about, but one thing she was sure about was that it was about Niklaus Mikaelson like her previous ones. But she just met him how can she dream about him before she didn't even saw him. A strange sensation was creeping through her skin and she quickly brushed out the feeling.

"Where's Eleanor?"

"Ms Eleanor went back said Mr Klaus is to stay here and Miss Blair is to take care of him."

"Mother said that" Dorota nodded at Blair. Blair's eyes furrowed at the knowledge. How can her mother allow her only daughter to live alone in a mansion with a stranger. Granted Matt also lived with her, but he knew her since they were kids, was the closest person in her life and stayed there to look after her.

Blair tried to stand up and suddenly felt weak and fell back again.

"I think i'll rest for tonight. Goodnight Dorota, tell Mattie am okay and not to worry about me. I'll be fine in the morning." Blair waved her hand at Dorota to send her off.

"Goodnight Miss Blair"

When Matt came Dorota told him Blair had already reclined for the evening. So he went to her room, planted a kiss in her forehead and left the peonies he brought for her by her bedside.

"Night, B"

Matt left the room and Klaus came out from the shadows he had been observing Blair from. His eyes roamed around the sleeping figure. She still looked the same and yet she looked completely different. He couldn't believe he had to wait 150 years to see her again. He had really missed Blair a lot and regretted letting her go away from him. If he had only asked her to stay she couldn't have went away and he would never have lost her. But Blair was a free bird and she could never be happy in a cage so he had let her fly. What he never even imagined was her soul to fly away too. And it took 100s of years for it to come back to life again.

"Niklaus, how nice of you to pay my sister a visit. Is this going to be a regular thing or are you going to get bored and leave her again?"

Klaus turned back to face Katherine. He was avoiding her presence since she entered the room quietly.

"How did you get here and why?" He turned back to look at Blair again. She was deep in her slumber oblivious to her environment.

"Emily saw it happening"

"What?" Klaus stared at Katherine hopefully.

"She will be gaining her memories along with her powers soon."

"I already know it. I'm part of her memories, did you forget that and what exactly did Emily see?"

"Well, she wasn't so clear as to what she exactly saw but she said something is going to happen to someone Blair loves. To save this person Blair will use her full power leaving her vulnerable to the outer world."

"How much vulnerable?"

"Emily visioned her passed out in some sort of graveyard. She was still alive but her whole body looked numb."

"Did she shared this vision with you?"

"She did it was all blurry, all i could see was Blair's body in the ground and a white light all around her."

"Just like when she turned"

"Yes, just like when she turned."

Klaus looked at Katherine and noticed that she looked distraught which was quite unlike Katherine as the Katherine he knew always kept herself cold and distant, devoid of emotion. The only person who can make Katherine feel was Blair Waldorf. He finally got the grasp of the situation, this was real serious.

"The last time it happened she barely made through" Katherine looked at Klaus hopefully.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Call Elijah quickly, you know he's the only one who knows how to help her."

"As far as I remember I was the one who helped her last time not my dear brother."

"But Elijah has the moonstone."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, he was the one who stole it from Blair's belongings not me"

Katherine glared dangerously at Klaus. She had had enough with the brothers fighting with each other, it always led her sister to lose in the end.

"Ok fine, i'll summon him. But i don't want Elijah in Blair's life anymore he has done enough of harm"

"Neither do I"

Klaus kissed Blair and went out of there in a flash. Katherine moved forward to lay beside Blair and kissed her hands.

"Don't worry sister your Katherine will always be there for you. I missed you so much."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update and short chapter. Hope you liked it and thank you so much for all your reviews really meant a lot to me. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't worry sister, your Katherine will always be there for you. I missed you so much."

Blair felt elated that morning and ran around her house in the best of her moods making Dorota speechless, which was a rare thing as the maid always had some snide comment to make about Blair's fleeting moods. Matt entered the breakfast room to find an ecstatic Blair and a completely confused Dorota which made Matt laugh inwardly as Dorota was never the kind to get confused.

"Morning B, Dorota any confusion?" Matt raised his eyebrows at Dorota who flew away from the room like lightning.

"What's wrong with her?" Matt asked Blair who looked content.

"No idea she has been eyeing me like that whole morning and not uttered a single word, can you beleieve that?"

"Well, it's Dorota she always does and says unimaginable. So, how are you? you looked tired yesterday and you fainted, should i be worried?"

"Oh Mattie it was just my broad imagination, you know how i dream in middle of a day. It's nothing really."

"So where's this Mr. Niklaus. Dorota told me he was going to stay here for a while."

"He left early for some buisness, no idea when he is to return. But after his return according to my mother's wish you and I will have to entertain him." Blair said rolling her eyes to which Matt laughed and nodded. "So, ready for another day of school."

"Couldn't be more excited" Blair said in a dreamy tone.

"Wow, what's with the happy look this morning."

"I don't know but I really am feeling like am on top of the world this morning. Today is going to be very beautiful, I can just feel it."

Matt and Blair went to school to find Caroline and Tyler waiting for them at the entrance. The group went towards their respective classes. There was no sign of neither Serena nor Dan so the whole day went normally with the group getting to know about Stefan and vice-a-versa.

After leaving Stefan at the school ground as he had something "important" to attend to, the rest of the group decided to hang out in Mystic Grill where they found Damon deep in conversation with another girl who was had her back towards the group.

"Who's the girl with Damon?" Chuck was the first one to spot them.

Damon looked at them, his eyes staring straight at Blair's who was stunned by the depths in his blues eyes so different from the one's she was used to seeing. And then the girl with Damon turned back and everyone in their group gasped in unision making Blair break her contact with Damon and stare at the girl with him. The moment she saw the girl Blair instantly felt drawn towards her as if they were connected by invisible threads leading from her own heart to the girl's heart, a girl who looked exactly like Elena only much more beautiful with a wave of long curly hair unlike Elena's which was always straight.

The Elena lookalike gave a small smile of recognition to Blair and Blair felt her heart flutter which was quite unusual as the girl was a total stranger to her.

"Hey guys, come and meet Katherine, and Katherine meet the gang: Barbie- Caroline, Hunk- Tyler, Goldie- Matt, Bitchy- Bonnie, Lovey-dovey- Chuck and Elena, Clueless- Nate and last but definately not the least the gorgeous and divine queen of Mystic Falls- Blair Waldorf herself." Damon took a long unrequired breath and winked at Blair making her heart do somersaults.

"It is nice to finally meet you guys. I've heard so much about you all from Damon especially about you Blair. Damon was right you truly are breath-taking and its an honour to make your acquaintance." Katherine smiled at Blair reminding Blair of another time and another girl who smiled that same smile.

"Wow, you look exactly like Elena, except you are much much more prettier..."Caroline chirped.

"I wouldn't say so if i were you Carrie" Chuck warned Caroline which made her stop her blabberning. Elena just looked at the girl who looked exactly like her except that her hair and personality reminded her of Blair's, even her dressing sense matched Blair's.

"Its nice to meet you too Katherine. Thank you for the compliments and BTW I love your dress, let me guess, Calvin Klein." Blair was not only intrigued by her beauty but also her dressing sense. The girl may look like Elena but as Caroline said was definately much more than her.

"Thanks, I love yours" Katherine replied.

"Oh, it's from my mom's clothing line, Eleanor Waldorf"

"Wow, an Eleanor Waldorf original, lucky girl." Katherine smiled fondly at Blair and the two girl's started talking about clothes, shoes, bags and what not's and Catherine joined them enthusiastically, to which Damon just rolled his eyes and muttered "girls" and Tyler just shook his head.

The guys decided to play pools and Chuck and Elena disappeared as usual leaving Bonnie alone. But, Bonnie had her own thinking to do so she didn't mind being invisible to the others.

"So Blair, I see you are getting quiet comfy with Katherine." Damon said sliding on the booth beside Blair with his arms casually wrapped on the back of her seat.

"Oh, i adore her. She's such an amazing person." Blair replied with starry eyes which made Katherine feel ecstatic. She was happy that this Blair adored her as much as her own Blair had and if she had any doubt previously now she was hundred percent sure that she was gonna have her own Blair back in no time.

"The feeling is mutual Blair but I've got to get going. I need to find a place to stay as the one I was planning to stay has already been occupied." Katherine said gazing at Damon who quickly got her message, it meant that she was planning to stay with him but his brother's presence hindered all her plans.

"What, you don't have a place to stay, that's inexcusable, you're Blair Waldorf's friend now, Mattie." Blair beckoned Matt out, who came running at her call. Katherine laughed inwardly at the scene not even a reincarnation can change Blair Waldorf from her original self, she was and always will be the queen of everyone's heart and when your queen asks you always get on your knees.

"Mattie, sweetie isn't your place still vacant?" Blair asked Matt sweetly to which he nodded with a knowing smile, "Perfect, you can stay at Mattie's old house. I would have asked you to stay at mine but I don't know how my mother will react to that. And we already have a visitor there."

"Oh, that's okay Blair really thank you, you solved all my problems."

"Great, I'll tell Dorota to help you get settled at the house."

"Who's Dorota?"

"She's my nanny slash maid slash friend. She has taken care of Mattie and me since we were kids."

"So you both live together" Katherine asked looking at Matt and Blair, and they both nodded, "Are you guys related or something?"

"Nope" Blair said whereas, Matt shook his head.

"So..." Katherine continued questioningly.

"Oh, these to get a lot of those and the correct answer is, no they're not dating or in love with each other. Matt and Blair have been joined at hips since they were kids." Caroline replied for Blair.


	7. Chapter 7

**"Matt and Blair have been joined at hips since they were kids." Caroline**

* * *

Blair and Matt looked at each other with a mutual smile. Damon felt a bit jealous but knew that Matt had been Blair's support system her whole life. Tyler had told Damon enough about Blair and Matt's relationship to know that they were each other's lifeguard. Katherine looked at Damon and saw him struggling with insecurity. It was always like that, with all the boys in Blair's life they always had to fight for her attention with other male, and it was a known fact Blair Waldorf always had a herd of boys running around her.

But, Katherine always preferred Damon more than the others, he was the only one who was able to keep Blair grounded, who kept her safe and far away from problems. It also was known fact that wherever Blair went, problems always get attracted to her just like Stefan Salvatore but Katherine wasn't going to even think about him. Stefan was a part of her past that she wanted to forget about but couldn't. She still cursed the day she met him, Katherine was so enthralled by Stefan just at the first look. She'd thought that she found her soul mate. But Stefan never cared about her, he always kept running after Blair hoping for her affections. Even when Blair compelled him to love Katherine, his eyes always sought out Blair. It broke Katherine apart knowing that the guys she wanted never wanted her back.

"Hey, you guys up for a mad night, we decided to move this to my house, have some beer, get ourselves drunk." Tyler winked at Blair.

"And miss school tomorrow, no way" Blair replied shaking her head.

"Common B, don't be such a buzz kill. What will Katherine here think? How boring her new friends are." Tyler nodded at Caroline to back him up, "Yea B, we can all go to school together tomorrow." Caroline added.

"But, what about my beauty sleep?"

"Common Blair, one late night won't ruin your beauty. You always look perfect with or without it." Matt said nudging her.

Blair looked at Damon who nodded in agreement with Matt and then at Katherine who just smiled that beautiful smile at her and finally took a long breath and said, "OK, let's do this. Let's all get wasted, but I warn all of you to keep your mouth shut about it. After all, I have a reputation to uphold."

Everyone smiled at Blair's words. Of course she had a reputation and that was of Queen Bee. For all those who weren't close to her she was a vicious, dangerous and cold hearted bitch. Only her true friend's knew the real Blair and Blair wanted to keep it that way. As much as she loved being around her friends she also loved being around people who feared her. But, unlike Caroline, who loved ordering minions around her, Blair liked being untouchable after all that was what gave her the ice Queen Persona.

The group went to Tyler's mansion excluding Chuck and Elena, who went missing as usual. Bonnie decided to join the gang as she realized that Elena wasn't coming back soon. Katherine and Blair kept talking about nothing and everything with Caroline adding few of her own thoughts. Katherine soon liked Caroline's easy way of talking and frankness. She was happy that Blair found such a loyal friend as Caroline. And Caroline was the most loyal of them all, even more that Matt. Caroline never kept anything away from Blair, whatever she knew Blair always heard it from her first and after a few moments of knowing them both everyone knew that nothing was hidden between both the girls.

"So Katherine, why don't you tell us about your family?" Bonnie asked to Katherine suddenly, making all heads turn in her direction. Bonnie had kept quiet for the whole night and they thought it maybe just because she didn't have Elena to support her so they let her be. Everyone was used to Bonnie being quiet after all it was what she always did.

"Well, my parents died when I was very young, so I don't have them anymore." Katherine replied with a solemn expression, Blair felt something in her heart tug and reached for Karoline's hand to take away the sadness. Karoline looked at Blair and smiled knowingly.

"But I have a sister" Karoline said holding Blair's hand.

"Really, where is she?" Caroline asked excitedly. She had already liked Katherine and thought she was cool. She was excited even by the thought of the cool Katherine having a cooler sister for them to hang out with.

"She's lost. I'm here to get her back." Katherine replied her gaze firm at Blair's. A sudden recognition came on Blair's face making Katherine hopeful but it faded as soon as it came.

"I hope you'll find her. And if you need our help with anything, we'll help you, all of us." Blair promised Katherine to which she nodded with a small smile.

Damon watched this scene unfold and was washed back by the memories where a heartbroken Katherine was being held on by a sad Blair after Katherine got rejected by Stefan for the umpteenth time. Damon watched as Blair soothed her sister and promised her that she will make it all right. And she did make it right, even though it was all an illusion; their world was perfect for the short time when Blair compelled Stefan to think about Katherine and Katherine only. It was the happiest time of their life, Damon had never seen Katherine so happy and carefree as she was at that time and Damon himself was happy for that because Katherine's happiness made Blair elated. She was free to love Damon and Damon only and she had loved him more than anything else just like he always loved her.

Damon came back to reality when he realized Blair was missing.

"Where's Blair?" He asked Katherine in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Damon she just went to the rest room with Caroline. She'll be back soon."

Katherine went back to chatting with Matt who was giving her Blair's whole life history, just what Katherine needed. Bonnie at Matt's other side was nodding on Matt's narration. Bonnie had decided after a light chat that Katherine was not a threat to any of her friends so she was behaving civilly with her. But, Bonnie still had a bad feeling about the sudden intrusion of strangers in their life, especially Blair's. And even though Blair was not close to her as Elena was, she still cared about her a lot than her other friends. Bonnie had always felt a sense of protectiveness for Blair, she herself had no idea why, but she did.

Caroline came back to the room alone but before Damon could even stand Tyler asked her about Blair's whereabouts'.

"B said she just wanted a fresh air. I think she had too many drink and you know how on edge she gets when she's drunk so am just here to get her a glass of water and one of your buzz kills." Before Caroline could get to the door Damon took the glass away from her getting out an, "Hey" from Caroline.

"I'll take that to Blair. Why don't you go play with the boys?" Damon nodded at the direction where drunk Nate and Tyler were playing video games while fighting with each other. Caroline looked at them, pinched her nose.

"No, can't do that. She's drunk, vulnerable and alone and I won't let even Matt or Tyler to go near her now so I'll take that." Catherine attempted to take the drink but before she could get to it Damon looked at her eyes and compelled her.

"I never wanted to do this but you leave me no choice, I'll take that to Blair. You go play with the boys"

"Ok, you give this to Blair and I'll go play with the boys." Catherine ran away bouncing towards Nate and Tyler. Damon gave a long sigh, the girl was like a blondie Blair, always being authoritative, even when compelled. Damon shook his head and went out to look for Blair.

He found Blair on a swing at the back yard; lost in her own world. She looked lovely in the moonlight illuminating behind her, making her dark tresses of hair appear bluish by the light. Her porcelain white skin stood out in the darkness and so did her luscious red lips along with those dark brown eyes which were focused on somewhere else. Damon felt his heart do somersaults at the sight of Blair. At that moment he wanted to do nothing more than to hold Blair in his arms and devour those luscious lips whose taste he has been carrying with him for more than a century and half to check if they taste the same. But he couldn't take what he wanted without Blair's permission.

"So you are here. I looked all over for you."

"Damon" Blair looked up startled, "What are you doing here? Where's my Caroline?"

"Your Caroline is in playing with the boys. So, I came here to provide you my precious company." Damon smirked at Blair, handing her the glass of water.

"Strange, Care never allows anyone to get near me when am drunk, not even Matt or Tyler." Blair commented absentmindedly while drinking the water in a single gulp. Damon noticed how in tune both the girls were.

"Wow, easy there. You want me to get another glass of water for you?"

"No, it's okay. I'm fine now. Thanks for the water though. You ought to know, Caroline never leaves my side when I get drunk. It's just strange that she even allowed you to come outside knowing am all alone here."

"Maybe, she trusts me with you." Damon stared at Blair.

"Maybe" Blair looked up to meet Damon's gaze and once again both of them got lost in each other's eyes leaving the world far behind them. Looking at Blair's eyes Damon got enough courage and crossed the distance between them in a single stride. Leaning down towards Blair looked into her deep eyes and when he got the permission he required, closing even the small distance between them he finally kissed her.

* * *

**So sorry for the late update. Got busy with work loads, study and all. Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Keep them coming, they really motivate me to write more. And am confused as to which guy should i choose for Caroline, Matt or Tyler or someone else like Kol? Please do send me your suggestions... thank you so much for reading it :) **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Closing even the small distance between them he finally kissed her.**_

* * *

A jolt of electricity went through Blair's whole body starting from her lips to the tip of her toes. Blair was grateful that she was sitting; otherwise she certainly would have gone down on her weak knees as the kiss was consuming her wholly. She had never felt this way while kissing any other boys; it was as if Damon was merging their soul into one with the kiss. Blair felt like floating in the air with his lips on her, his tongue seeking an entrance. When Blair finally opened her mouth, his tongue invaded her, taking her into oblivion where nothing else mattered, except the two of them. Blair never felt such a joy, such completeness in her life as she did the moment Damon's mouth found hers. It was as if the puzzle that was her life finally found its missing piece and it fitted perfectly with her own pieces.

When his lips finally touched her Damon found his center that he was searching for all these years. He felt a sense of completeness holding Blair in his arms. Her lips were even sweeter than he remembered, soft and tasty. He wanted more of her; he wanted to taste her mouth wholly. So, when Blair finally allowed him the entrance, his tongue attacked hers doing a dance of their own filling his heart with an unconditional love, a flame that increased with every second of his existence. Now, with Blair on his arms, her lips on his, her tongue on his the flame was burning to its brightest trapping Damon with an all-consuming desire to trap her in his arms and never let go.

They stopped kissing when Blair got out of breath and just gazed into each other eyes. A sudden spark appeared on Blair's eyes.

"I really missed you Damon. Every breath I take reminds me of you, reminds me of what we were, what we could've been, what we couldn't be." Blair looked sadly at Damon.

"Blair, you're back. I can't believe I finally got you. God, I missed you so much, you can't imagine how I lived a century and half without you just for this moment. Just so that I could hold you in my arms again, so that you could look at me with those eyes again."

"I… I don't have much time Damon."

"What do you mean? You're finally back and I won't let you go again, I'll hold on to you forever."

"No Damon, I remembered because the new me feels the same strong bond with you as the old me did. But I can't remember them longer because that's not how it works. My memory only comes back for a few minute when it is triggered, like by our kiss, but it won't stay long."

"Why?" Damon asked. He was on the verge of tears; the hurricane of emotion was drowning him. He couldn't believe he finally got his Blair back and she was going away from him again, he was also grateful that even though only for a moment he got a glimpse of _his_ Blair.

"I don't know" Blair looked at Damon sadly and then suddenly the light in her eyes was gone.

"What… what's wrong? Why're you crying? Damon" Blair looked at Damon worriedly. Damon snapped back to reality, looking at her worried expression he realized even though she had none of their memories, she was still his Blair, the love of his life. And together they could always make more memories and maybe it was good that she had no memories. With her memories, things could get more complicated between them. And Damon was tired with complications; he just wanted a simple love. One he could get with the girl in front of him who just happened to be the object of all of his affections.

"I'm fine Blair. You are breathtaking, has anyone ever told you that." Damon gave his signature smirk to Blair at which Blair just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"And here I was thinking you were getting serious."

"Who said I was not?" Damon raised her eyebrows at Blair and gazed into her eyes seriously. Damon leaned down again and kissed her. Blair felt her heart flutter and race. Blair broke down their kiss this time.

"Can you not kiss me?" As soon as the words left her mouth Blair regretted saying them. When she saw the hurt in Damon's face she quickly added,

"It's not that I don't want you to kiss me. It's just because your kisses make me lightheaded and am already half drunk, I don't want to lose consciousness so soon." When Damon looked at her questioningly, Blair sighed and replied,

"I just want to enjoy this moment am having with you. I don't know why I feel this way, but I really like being with you. I know I just met you and its confusing me too but I do. "

"Blair, I like being with you too. In fact, I not just like but I love being with you. I know it scares you that we just met and you don't know me well. But trust me when I say this, I really care about you Blair. You mean a lot to me, a lot more than anything else in the world and I promise that I'll always be with you however you want me to be, I'll never let you down." Damon nodded at Blair.

"I trust you. I don't know why I do, but I do, I trust you Damon." Blair looked at Damon with awe in her face. Damon was beyond happy with what Blair just said to him. She trusted him, his Blair trusted him, the mere fact made his heart swell with happiness. They both embraced each other and stared into the dark night. It was a perfect vision, two lovers held in a tight embrace together staring at the stars quietly.

Blair felt her eyes getting heavy after an hour. Damon felt her getting heavy in his arms and swept her off her feet to take her towards the safety of a bed. The last thing Blair remembered was being carried by Damon in his arms.

That night Blair dreamt a different dream than her previous ones. In the dream, she was running with Katherine trying to catch her but failing every time. She was teasing her, giggling with her and then suddenly an arm came around her and swept her towards the dark bushes hiding her perfectly from the outer world. And then she was receiving one of the most passionate kisses ever, one hand was tight around her waist sensuously running circles at her back, another one was playing with her hair gripping them tightly in his hands. The kisses started becoming more and more urgent and then she heard a voice,

"Bite Me" She felt herself shivering,

"I can't"

"Yes, you can"

"No, you don't understand I can't, please." She was begging him and felt his hand grow tight and rough around her. He started kissing her neck, sucking it, grazing it with his teeth's like a hungry man murmuring, "Please" with every kisses, every touch. And then she felt her changing and in a swift motion her hands went around his hair at the back of his head, bending his neck. She felt her teeth's getting sharper and then she bit him sucking his life from him but she felt that he wasn't in pain, rather enjoying it. He was enjoying giving a part of him to her and it made her feel wonderful. She knew what she was doing unconsciously was wrong but every part of it felt right like she was meant to do it, like he wanted her to do it to survive, to suck his blood out of him. Finally, the full realization of what she was doing came to Blair, she was feeding on someone's blood like some wild creature and she was enjoying it, what was wrong with her.

When she had finished sucking, she started licking his wound which magically started recovering. Then she looked up and gazed at the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, just like a clear cloudless sky. They were smiling at her.

"That was amazing." He whispered sweetly kissing her lips lightly, "I love you, Blair." He said looking directly at her eyes, his eyes displaying vulnerability and hope, keeping his full heart on her feet.

"I love you too, Damon" And she kissed him with all the passion remaining inside her.

* * *

**_So, how was it? Sorry for the delay in update but I really enjoyed writing this chapter and i hope you enjoyed reading it too. Thank you for all those lovely reviews, do send your suggestions I'll be needing them more as we're getting to the background story. Thank you for reading it, do send review :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**"_I love you too, Damon" And she kissed him with all the passion remaining inside her._**

* * *

Blair woke up with a massive headache on a bed that can only be one person's.

"Uggghhh… Ty, can you please keep your hands off of me. We're not kids anymore, you know." Blair said trying to get rid of the hands around her waist but failing as it grasped her tighter.

"Good morning to you too Blair"

Blair suddenly felt alert; she can recognize the voice anywhere. It was of the person whom she had been dreaming of just a moment ago.

"Damon" Damon's grip tightened on her waist making Blair raise her head.

"Morning beautiful" Damon's face was only inches from hers, their body intertwined. His eyes held hers; she noticed again that they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Damon was bewitched by her eyes, dark brown orbs that held every meaning of his being. Their lips were about to be joint together when suddenly Caroline's loud voice rang from the other side of the door.

"Bee, honey, where are you?"

Blair rolled her eyes at those words; leave it to her best friend to use those cheesy nicknames when she did something wrong. She stood up from the bed and directly went to the door, opening it she walked away following the sound of her best friend. Damon lay back in the bed, the shock of her sudden flight wearing off, he released a heavy breath.

"That girl will be the death of me" Damon said exasperated.

"Care", Blair called her best friend who was dancing from room to room looking for her.

"B, where were you? I looked all over the house. Even though given it's such a big house I may have left few corners and a half wing, you know how tiring it is to roam around in such state of insufficient rest. I don't know how Ty handles it, walking through such a long distance just to reach his room. Oh, I forgot his room is in the main wing which I completely forgot to search for you in…" Caroline talked non-stop in anxiety at which Blair just sighed; Caroline talked non-stop at any state.

"Care, take a deep breath" Blair cut in halting her tirade; Caroline took a deep calming breath.

"Now go on" Blair said.

"Oh B, I promised you we won't be late, but I got so into game with the guys that I drank more than I should've, what with your already drunken state and then I forgot to put an alarm and now we've missed the school."

"Wait, what's the time?"

"Umm… it's noon already." Caroline replied with a meek smile.

"Oh my god C, what have you guys done? I told you not to drag me. I had a very important lecture today and I totally missed it. And where were you yesterday, you left me alone thank god I had Damon who helped but you were supposed to be there. You were always there."

"I'm sooo… sorry B, I wanted to come to you but I just couldn't."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Caroline said getting confused. Yesterday she had wanted to go Blair with all her heart but something kept her grounded to where she was with the guys. She was so frustrated by her mixed feelings that she got drunk and wasted with the others.

"Anyways, where's Mattie, isn't he supposed to be our savior in these things."

"Uhhh… Matt is passed out on the couch."

"What? Oh god this is so not happening. He had his tryouts today; Stefan must be waiting for him."

"Aren't there other jocks to guide him?"

"Uggghhh… Care, Mattie is the captain of the team. Come let's wake them up and make some strong hangover cure for us all. It's going to be a long day."

After the whole gang freshened up and had their late breakfast, all of them decided to go for refreshment, what with their hangover state.

"Awww… B it feels so good to stroll around hand in hand together, reminds me of our younger days when we used to walk like this." Caroline said bouncing up and down, holding one hand with Blair's and waving other one with excitement.

"Yeah, these girls used to love strolling around, especially our B out here, she used to run around like a mad person." Tyler added nudging Blair and putting her hands in his arms.

"B loves playing hide and seeks. Unfortunately, none of us can find her when she hides not even Caroline" Matt said looking fondly at Blair.

"Well, she's really good at hiding you know." Caroline said at Katherine who only nodded her head. Katherine knew how perfect Blair was at hiding, it was after all what she had done for hundreds of years to insure Katherine's safety. Blair was the sole reason of Katherine's existence; her life was non-existent before Blair. Blair gave her everything she has today and a lot more, even her life.

Damon just smirked at Caroline's admission; Blair indeed had always been brilliant in hiding, even her emotions. Luckily for him though, he was always the one who can find Blair whenever she went on hiding. The reason can also be because she never wanted to hide herself from him, which always made him even more ecstatic.

After the walk around the town the group excluding Damon, Matt and Tyler who left the girls with Nate promising to meet them at the grill later, entered Mystic Grill to find two lovesick people, Chuck and Elena teasing each other and a completely bored and equally irritated Stefan sulking on the other side. As soon as he heard her laugh Stefan's head snapped up to stare at the beautiful brunette girl entering the club who had him pining for hundreds of year.

"These two are really starting to get on my nerves now…" Nate muttered watching Chuck and Elena completely involved in each other, ignoring a sulking Stefan.

"Ooo… poor, Stefan. Let's go cheer him up." Caroline chimed in making Katherine look at the boy who broke her heart all those years ago. Unfortunately, he was still staring at the girl beside her like he did then, not even noticing her presence. She remembered how ages ago when Katherine and Blair used to be in front of Stefan, he only had his eyes for Blair. Even when he was compelled to love Katherine, his eyes would always seek Blair like a lovesick puppy.

"Honey, what's wrong? You look pale" Blair nudged Katherine taking her out of her reverie. That was when Stefan noticed the girl standing beside Blair. Looking at her lookalike Elena was one thing but staring directly at Katherine was something else. All his mistakes, regrets, failures came crashing down at him. He quickly averted his eyes from her to avoid the look of hurt, despair, anger and resentment that crossed through her face and focused on Blair. Blair noticed Stefan's pained look and smiled slowly at him making his heart joyous, the burden of Katherine's look long forgotten by just her presence.

"Nothing Blair, it's nothing" Katherine replied avoiding Blair's pointed looks. Blair always could read Katherine easily and even after a reincarnation she easily read the look of utter sadness in Katherine's face. Blair was going to grind her to tell the truth when she bumped into someone or you can say someone bumped into her,

"Hey, watch your step" Caroline said steadying Blair, glaring daggers at the offending person.

"Don't you have eyes?" Blair said exasperated.

"I have beautiful and they can't seem to keep themselves off of you." A handsome stranger replied at Blair with a smirk and light in his eyes which were dark like his hair. He had an arrogant demeanor which normally would have pissed Blair off but the light in his eyes made her feel lighter. It was a strange emotion that coursed through her looking at the stranger in front her, it was pure happiness and she couldn't understand her feelings. He was a stranger to her after all, right?

"And who are you, cocky stranger?" Caroline asked directly at the guy who was gazing intently at Blair.

"Kol, Kol Mikaelson, beautiful." Kol grabbed Blair's hand in his own and kissed them with a wink at her. "I'm immensely pleased to make your acquaintance."

* * *

_**So, how was it? did you like the new addition? don't know if i should write the history version also, the present itself is getting quite complicated, what do you guys think?**_

_**Sorry for such a late update. Got busy with work and stuffs...**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, really meant a lot :)**_

_**please do send reviews, they really help me to write more...**_


End file.
